Under Circumstances
by Yanniesama
Summary: Ayasaki Haruka was the only girl who knew Yata Misaki & Fushimi Saruhiko the best. They were a trio despite their personality contrast but they drifted apart when she & Fushimi ended their relationship. Haruka comes back, part of a clan that is known to be a taboo. And the first person she least expects to see is still a pain in the ass. In short, stubborn exes face revelations
1. Prologue

A cloud formed when she released a cold breath, her hands trembled still holding the steel railing; tucked some of her navy locks behind her ear, wishing that the water forming in her eyes would just freeze.

She hates it when he sees her look weak and vulnerable. She hates it all, generally.

Wait. Does he still care if she is in this state?

 _Let's break up_

Those three words coming from his mouth stabbed her speechless. When couples break up she would think they are just exaggerating.

Like hell, she takes that back.

"Haruka" He called her name again, Not the shorten version like how he usually calls her. Blue eyes continue to focus on her but she herself looked straight at the fading colors in the city.

"Let's brea -"

"I heard you, no need to repeat it. _Saruhiko_." her voice cracked. Tears start to swell up again, for some reason she knew it was coming.

"Why?" She asked, making one of her hands fall from the railing down to her side. A red mark flushed in her palm while the other still held on to the rail; still trembling not from the coldness but his answer.

She managed to look at him, noticing his glasses have fogged. Through the translucent frames were the steel blue eyes that had not given a hint of emotion from the start of their relationship. Haruka was used to that, but it wasn't the kind that she fell for. How it pierced into hers scares her, even without him stating his reason she could feel herself weighing down; her arms now shaking and her legs tempting to break down.

"If you find me annoying, a bother, or a pain in the ass you should have told me from the start!" She raised her voice. It sucked how it wasn't the kind of anger she wanted to vent out on him.

"No"

"I don't." He let out, "I realized being in a committed relationship has been a burden for me. Let's call it off" Haruka waited for him to continue. Instead he walked closer to her, making the gap between them grow smaller by a second. His free hand got a hold of hers for the last time, but the _warmth_ she used to feel while he held her wasn't there anymore.

"Haruka"

She looked down; untwine her hand from his hold. Her other hand detached from the railing to rub both her hands, chapped lips forced its way to a smile but ended up remaining in its counterpart.

The girl mouthed a few words; heads were turned to the pair when she shouted at him for the last time. Haruka briskly walked passed him blending with the crowd. Tears rained down her face immediately; step by step she jogged her way down the stairs. Images ran to her mind -the fond memories when he was there for her as well as the smallest gestures he applied only to her.

Haruka wished she reached her home sooner, she wished none of this ever happened; she wished she would have picked a better guy then some sickening four eye.

She wished...

The girl paused by an alley, sunk herself down; her face buried on her knees, finally she sobbed out all her tears.

An idiot

She felt like a huge idiot. She never thought she would cry over a guy, and the fact he made the first move, and now he's calling it off.

 _Tsk._

Actually she imagined _herself_ breaking up with him, but it turned out that it was _him_ who ended it. And the fact she fell for him. Her lips curved in a bitter smile the way it can be compared to a Joker's. She swung her arm to the wall, her head still down and more tears streamed.

The fact that she admitted it sounded worse than she imagined, it had a disgusting feel yet a part of her doesn't seem to regret. Flushed lips were pursed, got on her feet and leaned her head back, tears lightly dried up from the cold.

It sucks; she wants to see him again.

A cold hearted jerk like him.

She knew better than to fall for a guy like him

Puff of cold air formed as she exhaled slowly, getting up on her knees- her back still leaning to the wall. What made him attracted to her? The times he would crack a smile thinking that she wouldn't notice? What about the few instances when he opened up to her even just the littlest detail about himself?

And the kisses they both shared? She knew he is not a fan of body contact yet he took the initiative every time and none of them were displeasing.

"Asshole" Gritting her teeth, now shivering and tears pouring down again

 _What was I to you after all those months?_

 _ **Infatuation**_

Her conscience echoed inside her, ignoring it didn't help.

 _ **It's a temporary feeling, you'll get over it**_

"It better damn be" She clutches her chest, tired from crying. Tears dried up faster than expected, still trying to catch her breath.

She wished he would have chased after her.

Then again they are now labeled as official strangers since and even if he did she would just push him away.

* * *

A/N: I will be most happy if you give me a review and are interested in what more is coming. It might be annoying to wait that long (believe me i know how it feels) but i will do my best in making this.

Yannie - sama


	2. Chapter 1: And Here We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of K project** **only the OC's**

 *****EDITED(2017) grammar and changed sentences, not big changes mostly added. Edited more questioning descriptions and will try my best to put little by little information about the ' _clan'_ \- combined the previous chapter 2, the current chapter 2 is the previous chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: And Here We Meet Again**

It wasn't easy for Haruka to concentrate.

She needs to be attentive. She _**must not**_ look back. She shouldn't be absorbed by the piercing blue, whose eyes been focused on her from time to time.

Fushimi wasn't one to care; staring at others _**isn't something he would do at all**_. Maybe the fact he was dumbfounded by the familiar woman greatly annoys him.

Then again she did catch him off guard

She shifted her position, not wanting her weight to be all over her. When she got a glimpse of him, its fully obvious that he's listening.

 _Sneaky as always_

Haruka continue to type on the tablet, pressure crept through her, she greatly disliked it. As much as she wanted to tell him to scram; the thought of her saying it is just rude. In front of the other kings of course, she wouldn't actually mind doing it.

And she is sure he is very much needed, another fact which she just found out is that he has been recently promoted.

With no efforts, what more can she expect from this pessimists

She tries her best not to sigh, fine lips were in a line and gritting teeth quietly. From all the cliché scenarios she watched in why did it have to be in one of the rarest place 'not everyone' in Shizume or Tokyo can even witness

Her mind screamed in summary of Fushimi's torturous glances

 _Why did he have to be here?! Among all the damn places in Japan!_

 _ **27 mins ago. . .**_

Footsteps echoed when two men walked briskly in the wide ceramic pathway followed by scarlet heels, clacked along with them. The woman with them handed one of the men the tablet, scrolling briefly about the appointment they are headed too.

"Nagare Hisui… "The king murmured after reading the contents of the meeting, handing back the tablet to the young woman.

Short messy hair yet somewhat neat depending on how much work he had to accomplish. In a shade of clean indigo that looked too much like blue. And sharp orange eyes that were intimidating than inviting like it is the last setting sun you will see. He put on his black necktie around the collar, the king wore a black suit with a shirt as the inner; it's rare for him to wear something professional.

Usually a coat and pair of jeans would fit; in important occasions one of them for example would be involving the other kings

Their other acquaintance, a man with auburn hair and playful brown eyes- his cool demeanor overtook his handsome visage.

Some women squealed from the corridors, whispering about the known model

He also wore a suit, his coat unbuttoned unlike their king who wore his closed and a purple shirt while the auburn had on a maroon colored.

The right-hand is a professional himself, being all around. He didn't mind the attire, actually he looks good on anything. After all the clothes he would wear standing together with different women who have their own beauty.

He continued to play with his flames, blazing around his hand.

A tint of blue mixed in a taint of red; none of the two colors appeared in the flames he produced

It has its own kind of color

Purple flames

The Purple clan also known as EXILE

Purple flames formed into a veil springing around auburn's arm. For now there is one thing that kept him interested.

All the kings in one room? He wonders what events will occur once they enter the doors.

The kings could either kill each other and start a new era of bloodshed despite the past rivalry of the Red and Blue clan or stick with the debating.

Now that is something one could bet on however it wasn't like that for the young lady with them

Haruka wanted to end it quickly, doing city inspections and the load of paperwork that doesn't seem to run out pours on. Not to mention balancing her work with her studies, it's a given she deserves a break.

"Ayasaki. Cancel all my appointments this afternoon. The meeting might end later than the said time."

"Yes sir" fingers already typing on the mobile, each being sent to the clients who were supposed to meet him that day

Wooden doors were pulled showing a round table at the middle of the room. Haruka proceeded to follow her king inside. The room became quiet once they entered, four seats were placed for the kings, one chair for each clan.

Haruka felt her heart drop for some reason; the cold tension went through her immediately freezing her steps

She averted her eyes, directing her vision forward to the chair that her king has seated.

Haruka knew he is as stunned as her; blue eyes followed her when she continue to walk inside

"Loosen up, you'll kill yourself if you're that stiff." The auburn model razz at the young woman

He stood at the left side of their king while Haruka stood at the right. Haruka almost winced when he spoke but took his advice; her shoulders relaxed and legs straighten able to carry her heels again.

The Red clan was at their left, a young girl who can be mistaken as a mannequin. Her pretty doll like face and red lolita clothing complimented her small frame.

She sat patiently listening to Munakata Reisi discuss with the Purple king. It didn't seem awkward, much to her surprise despite the Purple clan's long absence

Her grey orbs met Haruka's violet ones. The girl's pale face lit up from her usual blank expression, her eyes started sparkling as well. Haruka chuckled at the young king, lowly waving at her.

"Your attendance is really poor." A blonde man who stood beside Anna snickered

"Kusanagi- san" the auburn greeted, the two men shook hands when Kusanagi acknowledged him.

"Tougane Ryohei" Kusanagi looked at the woman beside the model "Ayasaki- san. Good to see you again."

The woman bowed in respect, a small smile that was replied with a nicer one from the handsome blonde

"Nice to see you are back in business, i haven't heard much from the Red clan these past few months." Said Tougane. Indeed the news about HOMRA's disbandment worried her; it didn't surprise her since she was aware of the former Red king's death and the turn of events in Ashinaka high school.

"Well, I didn't expect the Purple clan to show up at all. I heard you've been pretty busy back in Tokyo."

"People these days can't stop being miscreant." Tougane stated as a matter of fact, tucking one hand in his pocket

Kusanagi laughed in agreement "Perfect word to describe the world's stupidity"

While the two men continue to converse Haruka noticed the Blue clan on her right

A blonde woman stood beside Munakata, she kept a refined posture- her graceful features as a blue clansman stood out, displaying her loyalty to her clan.

Haruka admired the confidence the woman presents whenever she encounters the Lieutenant. She smiled at the blonde as a greeting, the older woman nodded and smiled back in return.

"So you're going to ignore me the next few hours?" he glanced at her in discreet, Haruka glowered at the raven hair. It certainly is a great way to set the mood, even if he's normally like that

"A hello would have been a good start"

"Was there even a time I have been polite?" He asks his infamous smirk displayed proudly. Haruka unconsciously bit her lip, she missed it. His teasing and that smirk he would put on whenever he gets the thought that it's his win, it did piss her off every time in the past.

To think she would be thinking back about it

 _Shut up. You do not miss any of that_

"Don't tell me a five letter word is too much for you to handle" Haruka sneered, switching on the tablet, setting to its notepad application. Fushimi crooked a brow; he did not expect a comeback from her

"Isn't it only two? Don't tell me you forgot how to count." implying with the characters of ' **domo** '

"I was obviously talking about the english version. I remember that subject was one of your worse back then" She smirked this time

Fushimi glared at the woman, he wasn't bad at it or was he that good at it. Besides he used to play some english video games with Yata when they were in middle school.

Well, that was Haruka's advice to the both of them before

"And you still suck in math"

"How is that suppose to be an insult?!" She hissed. Not loud enough to catch others attention

"You just admitted it" he teased

"Of course n-"

"This is Japan just so you know, our English has always been bad"

"There are a number who are fluent these days stupid you're underestimating us" chided Haruka, growing up she learned English because of her parents business attracting a number of foreigners.

Haruka would tease him with his accent in the past when practicing. In return he would laugh at her when she mixes up certain English words when talking to foreign customers

She looked ahead, gritting her teeth. She might as well shut up than let her mood get ruin by this anger and tears she was expecting never came, neither did she stammer when she talked to him.

Her confidence were still in place, surprisingly. Not that she was expecting herself to be emotional but the way she handled him is like how anyone would act when they meet someone who used to go to the same school as you. And being annoyed is natural when you're around him, so it wasn't that bad when you don't add the "was in a relationship" part.

"Why are we even arguing over something so meaningless" She grumbles, crossing her arms.

"Because you're stupid." Haruka stomp her heel onto his foot, Fushimi twinged by the sharp pain. clicked his tongue glaring at the young woman beside him who still had a straight face.

"Even here you seriously want to pick a fight?"

"Shut up or your face will end up in the other side of the room." And he became silent, not because he's scared of the young woman but the redness of her ears is one of the signs he could tell the level of her anger is, like a kettle, the color would either turn to a light shade of red or pinkish. He figured how to differentiate her mood swings from when she is upset but that would be in another chapter for now.

Fushimi's lips tempted to curve into a smile.

"Five years"

Haruka turned her head to the man

"Its been five years... " unusually cautious when he spoke especially when the person bringing it up is the person who dumped you.

Haruka kept quiet, she really doesn't want to be reminded of it

Actually she perfectly remembers it

 _I realized being in a committed relationship has been a burden for me_

His reason wasn't convincing at all when he said it however-

"You're a smart guy Saru. And you know that" no expression was shown when she speaks

A part of her understood why

 _Lets call it off_

She did not care anymore. She accepted it long before that it was over

"Before i stormed off that day, i want you to know that i did not regret being with you."

The light in the tablet went black

"Whatever is going on in that head of yours, if ever we need to cooperate with one another. Remember what we are doing is part of work. I do not mind if you want to be _acquaintance_ again."

But do not expect a second chance.

"Ahem"

Shiro interrupted as he stood up from his seat, "I guess we are all complete now." Isana Yashiro chirped; smiling at the unusual crowd gathered together

Haruka directed herself to the Silver king, Fushimi faced front as well; silent.

* * *

It took HOMRA sometime to get used to their new king. The little girl, who was once their princess, now holds greater power than them. It won't change that they are still family and the same reckless men who are the cause of Kusanagi aging

They mourned the first time, craving for revenge then it happened again. Another death, the Red clan fell apart. Colorless it was back then as a new one bore. A fresher red,

Flames that will protect

SCEPTER4 is handling important matters themselves, Munakata Reisi has always been a strange man in the eyes of his subordinates but receives utmost respect from them

For some time he being secluded worries Seri, she couldn't figure out what he's thinking very well, ever since they took hold of the slate he appeared more distant in a sense yet physically he was always there.

Then there's the Silver King, the disappearance of Isana Yashiro was not questioned. The man was immortal, all of them knew that. Kuroh and Neko knew that, and now here he is.

The trio eyed the crowd, absorbing Shiro's words

HOMRA,

SCEPTER4 and

EXILE

The Purple king, Ishikawa Jin, did not think twice in lending a hand to Shiro.

Most probably because he wants to get over it.

Unlike the other clans EXILE is what you could say the 'foreigner' in the room. Jin wouldn't be surprise if SCEPTER4 made a background check on them or HOMRA not trusting them.

A lot of new faces and few common ones who are not a stranger to the alienated king.

Jin thought a lot about his people when Isana Yashiro contacted him,

Even without them he knows they would survive. No, he wouldn't care less if the clans go extinct but there is something he needed that the Silver king offered if his clan takes part.

Even his senior, the Blue king actually has the same research the Purple clan had been in suspicion for years.

He spoke first, breaking deep thoughts in the room.

"It's about time. That _man_ 's games are a pain to deal with" avoiding eye contact. Jin is sure that Munakata will pester him afterwards, praising him in full sarcasm for taking initiative. A sudden chill was felt; he rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance.

 _Great now a dead man is going to add up the fuss_. He could already imagine Mikoto smirk from the heavens one of the few who used to pester him regardless of his lazy character

Right away did Isana take the Purple king's words as a yes, grinning like some child than a king. The opposite of the young heir who was quietly speaking with Kusanagi

EXILE is a P.I. Detective agency that handles clients and normal citizens who are involved with individuals or cases who possess supernatural abilities, in other words strains who settled in major cities outside of Shizume. Tokyo has the most incidences, one of the reasons why the previous king chose to be based in the capital.

They also specialize in: undercover work, detective management, background check, private security, tech. investigation (etc.)

Tougane glanced at Haruka. They both know Jin did not want EXILE to get involve with them.

Haruka always wanted to meet the other six clans, watching the news every morning on strain outburst or SCEPTER4 with the prime minister she's been curious on how different every clan is from them. Their king is one of those people who are hard to understand, firm like a rock. Inferiority and intimidation even when it has been a good two minutes of handing him simple papers. That is for some of the other members opinion when they just started but in truth he overworks himself and thinks of his clansmen more than his own well-being.

The auburn summarized her the so called reward from the Silver king and Blue king about a data that EXILE have been researching for years even when Haruka joined, the research has been in progress.

"We'll help too" said Anna. Her soft voice filled with certainty, she looked at Kusanagi. He nodded, reassuring that it's her decision. Isana softened at her modesty, grateful for her taking part

"I guess we are all in agreement then" echoed the Blue king. Munakata leaned back in his seat, meaning he is also going along with the Silver king's plan.

SCEPTER4 and HOMRA have been part of this _plan_ with the Silver king not so long ago, Jin thinks so. And is sure they are just going with the flow with their sort off role play.

"You guys are okay with this?" Jin look over at the auburn and the young woman with him

"Whatever our King says we'll follow" Tougane conceited answering for the both of them.

Isana stood up, contented with the outcome. He gave a weary smile to the representatives with their king, signaling them so he could talk to the kings in private. Kuroh then led the clansmen to the door, dragging along a ranting Neko for wanting to stay.

Once their presence were gone, the four kings were left on their own.

* * *

Haruka waited outside the room together with the other clansmen. Kuroh was seated in a nearby couch while explaining to Neko who looks impatient ever since she was pulled out from the room. Haruka stood together with Kusanagi and Seri, the blondes' conversation could not be heard too clearly but she figures they are talking about her clan but nothing negative seems to be discussed

She has not seen Fushimi when they went out not that it matters.

Tougane approached her inserting his mobile in his coat pocket

"The guards reported that one of the media crew went pass the security. I'll go check in the CCTV room. Stay here and wait for Jin." Tougane told her.

"No. I'll do it. I'll text Shunsuke to check on it. I'll meet you at the lobby." she said handing him the tablet. Her back faced before he could protest.

She pressed the down button, the doors slid open after a while.

She walked in the middle of the cramped box,

tapped the G button and leaned back at its metal walls.

Right when its doors were about to close, a black boot slipped its way, the doors reopened viewing the blue eyed devil.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review :) Hope you could keep up with the next chapter**

 **I want to thank those who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 2: Round 1

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of K project**

 **A/N: I know i was supposed to update last October but after finishing Season 2 I got a huge writers block with so many ideas. And yes, school :( Thank you to the followers following and the reviews, i hope it would increase :)) _SO PLEASE REVIEW!_ AND HOPE YOU WOULD BROWSE THE OTHER CHAPTERS TOO IF YOU WANT A FRESHER RECAP AND REVIEW! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Round 1**

The foot squeezed in between the closing space did startle her. She found it more annoying that Fushimi was the owner of the charcoal boot.

 _Shit_

Haruka directed her attention to the elevator's buttons, finding it very interesting and a somewhat excuse to avoid striking up a conversation with the guy. He made his way beside her, standing in a good distance. Music playing which didn't really help, neither of them said a lift descended from the twelfth floor; the metal walls soon turned to a scenery of bustling streets that could be compared to the energy back in Tokyo.

Tenth floor.

Haruka is getting impatient. She knows the elevator wasn't this slow before. Is the operator doing it purposely? Is the sight of a single woman alone with a man who she greatly wants to strangle the life out, that exciting?

Because she is not having fun.

"Since when were you with EXILE?" Fushimi started, not making eye contact with her while he fixes his wristband.

"What would you do if I told you my reason?" She asked, her eyes shifted to the monitor from the lighting numbers.

Eighth floor.

"Being part of the clans isn't a laughing matter, Haruka." she twitched at the sound of her name, said with no effort yet tingled sending unwanted shivers.

Was he concerned? Psh. Of course not, this is Fushimi. He might have moved on easily than her years ago, asking this kind of question is normal.. I guess?

"I'm aware of that."

"You knew that yet you're still with them" he pushed back his glasses, taking in the overall of the navy haired woman.

Unlike the lieutenant her pencil skirt wasn't too tight but very decent. A long white sleeved button up blouse was tucked, her sleeves folded halfway, accompanied by her scarlet heels. Light makeup was applied, her cheeks dusted in faint red which he chose to ignore than to tease. She gave a more mature vibe around her and the fact he had to keep glaring at his subordinates when they keep admiring, who wouldn't be curious about her.

She had her own kind of attractiveness when they were younger, she wasn't unpleasant to look at nor did she stand out. Unlike him who deserted himself from others and only hanged out with Misaki, she had her own way of keeping up with the people around her.

Fifth floor

Haruka swore she was heating up, dammit I should have worn sleeveless instead. The air in the lift was not that bad. Her heart was running when he said her name and that wasn't a good thing.

It's just a given name, everyone close to her calls her that.

The _former_ is not supposed to be counted.

Not that she's being bitter

It was irritating to see he's a lot taller than her, he was a few inches away when they were in middle school, and now he is far above her. His hair a lot messier than before which she must say suits him. At first she thought he became skinnier but it wasn't as bad as they were younger. His uniform was fixed in a more rebellious type in her opinion than the standard close plus his trademark glasses.

Wait

 _I can't believe I was checking him out!_

She brushed off her blouse on what she thinks is dirt. She heard him click his tongue, a habit of his that never got old, the raven hair peered over the empty corner of the elevator, looking annoyed for no reason.

"Why are you with the Blues?" She asked this time. The monitor flickered; a feminine voice sweetly announced the floor it stopped at

"That doesn't concern you." A soft snort got out, rolling her eyes.

 _ **Third floor**_

"Then it's none of your business Fushimi." The doors opened and a few people entered. Haruka excused herself so they could give way, leaving Fushimi in the claustrophobic box.

She knows this is not the floor she's supposed to get off but she couldn't take it! It was too awkward, well not exactly. It felt … Normal minus the sudden overheating.

She was immature back then.

She was thankful for her supportive friends, a lot of comfort from her mother and not a single detail said to her dad about what happen with him. She learned from it and very much aware that there are more important things to keep note on than something that isn't even called love. Haruka huffed; hoping she won't get a headache from over thinking, She couldn't believe if she actually fell for him

"Now we're doing last name basis," Without her noticing, Fushimi strolled beside her.

"You are not one to care in other people's affairs." she picked up her pace, ignoring the consequences of sore feet later when she puts more weight on her heels

Damn. That scared her.

"I don't, seeing you here was not expected."

They both turned a right in a corner; the building looked like a typical workplace, different rooms with their own use and floors that holds different departments of the whole building. What is unique about the building is that it's connected to the school. The building doesn't have any specific connection with the school but she heard its staff takes care of the sponsors of the school and is basically like the head building for teachers and storage in materials for the facilities.

"You're supposed to be in HOMRA" she mumbled, looking away when he looked at her direction

"You're supposed to be in Uni." She frowned at the statement, weirded out in knowing that she's currently in college,

"Weirdo" she spat.

"Says the person who's been gawking at me"

"Gawking? Like you weren't staring at my ass"

"Why would i would i be interested in an ass that barely has -"

"I swear finish your sentence and those pair of glasses will be in pieces." She growled.

Her butt is perfectly fine! It's not flat or that shapely. Is he even aware on how insecure women can be, obviously he is getting on her skin. Now her mind is full of the word 'gym' and 'work out afterwards.'

With the smirk she completely despises, he says "Someone is hot tempered today" pleased in how irritated she is.

"Whose fault do you think it is" Haruka snapped

"Must be a guy who rejected you."

"Aww. Missing me already? Just to remind you you're the one who broke it off" is what she wanted to say.

"Funny Fushimi. I have been on dates but I haven't gotten a boyfriend since."said Haruka.

"I wasn't asking"

 _Then stop following me!_ a transparent presence of her aura was felt in her hand but she knew better than to start a fight.

"Hah! I bet your previous dates broke up with you in a matter of months. Your personality is as terrible as when we were in middle school" She mentally slapped herself by the weak rebound. Date?! Who would even want to date him?! he's not that good- looking when you keep seeing him everyday.

"Tell me that again by the time you add more squats "

 _That's it._

She whipped her head, purple flames started to gather more on her hand. His famous eat shitting grin appeared on his face, blue flames surrounding him. Purple flames vanished right away, purposely getting on her nerves.

 _Fuckin' bastard._ She groans "Ugh- Leave me alone"

Haruka briskly walked to the fire exit. She pushed the heavy door and walked down the broad stairs, holding on to the railing. To be honest she didn't get why she even took the damn stairs. It might sound stupid but Haruka literally forgot that she is wearing heels which make her question more.

She could have gone back to the elevator than the humid space she came about. Haruka guessed it was an instinct for women when they meet their ex out of the blue, well that is a really stupid excuse

 _You are running away in heels that is more stupid than 'avoiding' him_

Screw that

She heard the door open and started running down, praying she wouldn't trip or chip off a heel. "Tch. Why the hell are you running? You make me look like a stalker when you run" he scowls, walking down the wide cemented stairs.

Haruka paused for a while, her hand pressed to the bleached wall. It had a sign posted 2nd floor, another flight of stairs till she reaches the lobby.

"Then don't take the fuckin' stairs!"

"It's a hassle to go back" He hissed "I hate cramped spaces"

"You hate everything this world has to offer what difference does that make!" She sneered, stomping her way down the synchronized ringing of their phones filled the enclosed room. Haruka got her mobile, a GPS of the city appearing then zooming to a building, small emojis of the green clansmen popped out in the bottom of the screen and a speeding time limit decreasing.

Mihashira tower. Haruka read its name, the building they all know too well and where the slates are based. She looked over at Fushimi who went ahead of her to the last set of stairs, his phone in hand. Haruka strode behind him when he neared the exit, he pushed the door and the whole lobby was as busy as expected.

They assumed that they also got the map because of the departing vehicles from the Blue clan and groups from HOMRA were absorbed in their mobiles.

"The app is only systemed to those who are taking part in the mission" Tougane walked to the both of them, midway blocking his mouth when he yawned. "As much as i hate last minute programming, this would surely be a big help for us."

"Were you the one who made it?"

"Only the final touches, Fushimi- san did most of the work" the auburn looked over at the blue clansman. He heard a lot about the third in command. He actually learned a few things from the junior and wouldn't mind working with him again if Tougane was given an opportunity.

"It didn't take to much time since the codes were JUNGLE's in the first place. Reprogramming the system and hacking part of the green clan's main system were the only things that had to be fixed." avoiding eye contact with Tougane and Haruka when he spoke.

Never one to let others finish what he starts, he was impressed by the auburn's usefulness.

"Giving part of the work to you had better outcome than expected." He murmured.

Tougane grinned. "Hope we could work together again Fushimi Saruhiko"

"Fushimi-san" one of his clansmen approached him "We will be leaving in a few minutes and the Captain is looking for you." He nodded, excusing himself from the two.

"He's not bad. A talented kid must I say."

Haruka looked at Tougane in disbelief, a few inches towering her. Disgusted by such a compliment that is sadly a fact. "You're kidding right? That guy is way lower than trash." she snarled. Tougane watched her walk ahead, every step of her heel heard when they both walked out the lobby. Tougane didn't get a clear information about her relationship with Fushimi till she gotten herself drunk in one of the company's parties, they were full of mix feelings of the young woman's first love. It was either she rants or went sentimental in her drunken moments which Tougane was somewhat sober from what he can remember in those times being one of the eldest in their department he needs to stay conscious to look after her.

A vibration was felt in his pocket, a message from Jin saying he'll be with them in a minute.

"You took your time." says Tougane

"Elevator was packed." Haurka coolly answers

"Then why did you take the fire exit."

"It felt too cramp."

"So Fushimi-san walked with you?"

"He was also in a hurry."

"Your distance with him is quite close when i saw you tw-."

"If you got an idea on what happen just tell me directly." Haruka winged, her arms crossed in her chest and her face gave a clear picture of a pissed Ayasaki Haruka by the amused man.

"It's a lover's quarrel alright." He states.

"We were not-."

"That was the vibe you guys gave, both of you just act way mature for college students." Haruka wanted to protest again but chose to grumble to herself, having enough of men making sharp comebacks.

"By the way Haru,"

"What"

"You forgot to call Shunsuke didn't you."

 _Crap_

Jin, who they didn't even notice was already with them, pat the shoulder of Tougane and went ahead in the front passenger seat of the black mercedes.

"One more thing."

Tougane opens the back door for Haruka and smirked "It was fun meeting your ex." Haruka glared at him shutting the door before he could even get in.

* * *

 **A/N: _DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PRECIOUS READERS! TYPE YOUR FEELINGS AND THOUGHTS OUT :)_**

 **-Yannie-sama**


	4. Chapter 3: The Magicians

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of K project, only the OCs**

 **I browsed my previous chapters and my writing style changed again *sighs* and me double checking if Fushimi's conversations were out of character but majority were quite senseless lol BUT it turned out to have humor (I hope to other people it was entertaining .HA.) my idea there was that their conversations had some similar vibe with how he and Misaki were (but we all know they both had different situations in 'cutting ties') And even if they had 'history' they were friends.**

 **Anyways thank you for those who are curious and seemed to like the story and I have no plans for dropping this fanfic and really plan to finish it yay! HAHAHHAh I just have a difficult time typing action scenes and since I'm in my senior year its been tough so yup.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Magicians**

 _How are you?_

 _Let's hang out sometime_

 _What have you been doing lately?_

 _You look well._

Fushimi knows well enough he would not say any of those.

Heck, it's way out of his character.

He doesn't even want to be here with supposedly two, now three clans in a so-called 'alliance.'

The word itself leaves a sour taste.

They became strangers.

Words that are meant to be words of concern starts a crossfire.

Eye contact felt like she sees him as the most disgusting person in the world.

He didn't cheat on her

He never got tired of her

They were each others first.

She was hurt, he was hurt seeing her broken.

There is a reason and he hates himself for it.

"What?" Haruka raised a brow when she sees Fushimi looking at her blankly putting down her leg on the bench after she buckled the leg holster on her left leg. She wore an all-black attire: A black cape with a hood, a fitted bulletproof vest that looked like it was made of bad quality because of its thinness. Black cycling shorts, black combat boots that reach below her knees and a black pouch was fastened around her waist.

She buckles the other hostel on her right leg. By instinct, Haruka caught an item that has been thrown at her, an earpiece. She looked up at the person who threw it but Fushimi turned back his seat to the built-in monitor of SCEPTER 4's van.

It is only their second-time 'talking.'

Sixth time seeing each other.

Twelfth time being in one room.

With only silence and dead conversations that only involved their dedication to their work.

EXILE has been doing preparations with SCEPTER 4 for two weeks already. Fushimi being a third-in-command and Haruka being a 'secretary' none of them had a choice if they were required to report to one another.

"It fits you." She says, double checking her belt. "Being here."

"It's not your first time."

Haruka brings out steel-like parts from the belt pocket one by one, assembling to one of her pistols.

"I thought you knew that already."

True.

He knows about it the moment he went back to his table and 'background checked' every member of the Purple King. She joined two years ago and was immediately recruited as the Purple King's personal assistant. Other basic information he knew well, was listed but everything else blank.

Blocked. Confidential.

Haruka reaches for the black gloves she brought with her. She wears them one hand and the other walking beside Fushimi's seat who is still focused on the screen in front of him.

Silence

Something he is used too

The only sound heard is the voices and sounds of running engine from the outside.

He looked up at her briefly then back to his work.

She became thinner.

Fushimi always teased her for eating a lot before, not a sight of the small belly fat hugged from the middle of her shirt was evident.

There was nothing wrong with losing weight nor her being not as thin as all the other girls. He loved how she looked, how she would fix herself when they went out.

Loved

Love

Loved

Love

Strangely, he wonders if she has time to take care of herself despite the overload of work in EXILE while being a 'normal' university student.

Actually, there is no need for her to work.

Her family is pretty well-off, because of the family business her dad manages while her mom works for some banking company.

And knowing her, they are not even aware what part-time job their daughter does.

But what she does is none of his business.

He's not used to it.

He wants to question everything.

But this distance is meant to stay as it is.

"You're too thin."

"Huh?"

"I said you got fatter."

"Fuck you."

Scrunched face and flushed lips that are usually in a line turned into a frown. The same lips he used to tease with stealth pecks.

The same ones that bring laughter, sweet words, the dying light inside of him in continuous flames.

He doesn't know what would happen to him if he has not met her and Misaki.

Messed up.

That was the proper word when the young boy then wanted to learn more about the world, opened his doors to reality.

A 'father' who only looked at him as a toy than a son.

It was all a game for him, where the man's five lives have been used up barely reaching his forties.

A 'woman' who was never there for Saruhiko, only a supplier who sees him as a hideous copy of the man she slept with.

Barely the person he can call his own mother.

Then here comes a noisy kid from his school who wouldn't leave him alone but became an important factor in his life.

And a girl from his and the noisy kid's year level who he didn't bother minding at all. But Fushimi came to respect her, open up to her

Liking her.

Haruka was too engrossed by the screen in front of them. The corner of his lip curved.

He couldn't help it.

It was genuine.

Fushimi smiled, the first since.

He missed her.

"If you're looking for Tougane-san. He went back to your van."

She nods. The monitor viewed different angles of every floor of the building. Traps in every tile, bombs in every corner. There were two huge screens inside SCEPTER 4's van. One displayed the activities happening outside and in the building. While the other screen had a downloading bar on the screen.

Seventy- nine

Eighty

Eighty- one

"Eh? Is that Misaki?"

One of the screens viewed the Red clan and the familiar chestnut head beside a tall blonde.

"Fushimi."

Saru, Saruhiko-kun, Sa-chan

Saruhiko

Some of the many nicknames that make either of them cringe. Haruka wasn't fond of using such suffix -kun, -chan, she usually uses them just to annoy him then. Fushimi didn't mind since he himself prefers being called by his first name by her (besides Misaki.) than such extra honorifics/ pet names other couples use.

It was one of the smallest kinds of affection that he secretly loved.

Even if Misaki would call him the same thing, it's different.

And it annoyed him.

It annoys him how much of a coward he is.

"Fushimi-san." Hidaka Akira says his name again.

"Ah Ayasaki-san! I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll come back later-"

"It's fine. I was just about to leave." "This one right."

Fushimi glanced at the Bluetooth piece she was holding then back at his screen and he could tell she assumed he said yes.

"Putting out a woman on the field. EXILE have good tactics."

A mockery he usually enjoys especially to Yata Misaki but at the moment his mind didn't process well with his words.

Awashima Seri is going into battle.

Anna is going against the Green King.

Of course, she will not stand in the corner, she serves the Purple King for a reason.

Better purpose than how he is with his King perhaps.

And he simply hates his ass for speaking a word just before he could be by himself again.

"Hm? Is Fushimi-san worried about me?"

She still remembers how his sarcasm works.

 _ **No shit.**_

The amount of caffeine he consumed the past hours is driving his anxiety, even more, the longer he looks at the guns hanging on her body.

Tougane Ryohei did highly speak nothing but 'good words' about her one time. It made Fushimi regret working with someone who had the equal amount of energy with a midget he knew. Yes, like every other clan she ended up being the only female.

 _'She's sometimes cold yet very efficient at what she does. Charming in words and has heart of gold, it's very evident when she is in the field' is what he said._

 _"She goes soft on her opponent," Fushimi mumbles ignoring his comment about how cute she is when the others annoy her, waiting for the built-in trap they made to load incompletion._

 _Tougane laughed. "Not one bit._ You're _'friends' with her right? You know she can be quite scary."_

Friends

He didn't bother correcting him, like that even mattered.

They were how old then? 15? 16?

Labels aren't a necessity, right?

He wondered if it's something he should think about or something she finds importance in since women usually want titles in something so petty.

There is one thing Fushimi Saruhiko is certain of though.

She wasn't weak.

"Worried?" Fushimi scoffs. "I don't have plans in carrying you if something happens. HOMRA is already a bother to handle."

Words like a douche.

Her back turned on him. "Asshole." And not offended.

 _ **11:04 PM**_

 _30 seconds._

 _For thirty seconds he was able to hack through EXILE's files._

 _Marksmanship 9.5/10_

 _Linguistics 10/10_

 _Combat 10/10_

 _Kills: 0_

 _The screen went blank before he could even 'see the other clansmen'_

He still couldn't figure out why there was barely a digit from someone who the Purple king's right-hand man claims to be 'dangerous.'.

"Fushimi? Are you listening?"

Lost in a trance again...

The screens viewing isolated corners around Mihashira tower and HOMRA, SCEPTER 4 and the Silver clan were on their designated floor. Clansmen from EXILE were scattered on the other floors while some are in the main entrance and with the Red clan.

The kings on the topmost floor and there's Ayasaki Haruka in a rooftop in the south-east direction pointed to the entrance of the tower. Her head covered with a hood and the trigger ready to be pulled.

The Lieutenant goes again with her words if he is in his senses.

"Yes, Mam. The system's on standby." He sighs right when he clicked his tongue in hope of her not hearing it when she went on nagging.

But all he wanted to say was

 _Don't die stupid._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh if Haruka is said to be skilled wonder what EXILE is like in the field HMMMM Exciting**

 **Please Follow, Fave and Ah Reviews are really really nice too HAHAHAH! :)**


End file.
